Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (339 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (256 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (233 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (231 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (227 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (202 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (196 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (193 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (188 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (178 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (173 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (170 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (168 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (158 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (147 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (131 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (130 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (125 VA titles) (British) #Maurice LaMarche (124 VA titles) (Canadian) #Nolan North (118 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (117 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (115 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (113 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (110 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (109 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (109 VA titles) (American) † #John DiMaggio (109 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (109 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (106 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (103 VA titles) (Canadian) #Patrick Seitz (103 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (103 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (101 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (99 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (95 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (93 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (92 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (91 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (90 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (89 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (89 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (88 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (87 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (87 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (86 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (86 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (85 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (85 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (85 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (84 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (84 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (84 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (84 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (81 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (81 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (81 VA titles) (American) † #B.J. Ward (80 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (79 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (79 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (77 VA titles) (American) #Mel Blanc (75 VA titles) (American) † #Keith Silverstein (74 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (74 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (73 VA titles) (American) #Peter Cullen (73 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (73 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (72 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (72 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (70 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (70 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (70 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (70 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (69 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (69 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (68 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (68 VA titles) (American) #Janet Waldo (68 VA titles) (American) † #Roger Craig Smith (68 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (67 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (66 VA titles) (American) #Joe Alaskey (66 VA titles) (American) † #Alan Oppenheimer (65 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (65 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (65 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (65 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (65 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (64 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (64 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (63 VA titles) (American) #Hal Smith (61 VA titles) (American) † #Mona Marshall (61 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (60 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (60 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (60 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (60 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (60 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (59 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (59 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (58 VA titles) (American) #Dave B. Mitchell (58 VA titles) (American)